Baby's and Boats
by hockeychick1254
Summary: This is Rated M for Santana's bad mouth
1. Chapter 1

**A few stories on what Santana does for Finn because she loves him**

Finn came bursting into his and Santana's, room and jumping on to the bed next to her, he switched of the TV, getting a glare from Santana, he ignored it he was in such a great mood nothing could get him down, he had the perfect idea for him and Santana, and he couldn't wait to share with her

"Baby I have the perfect idea, for what we could do this weekend"

Santana knows whenever Finn finds something fun for them to do; she usually ends up hating it

"What do you want to do?"

"Ok, so we could rent a boat take it down to the lake and go fishing"

Santana stared at him like he had two fucking heads "Finn I am 8 1/2 months pregnant, I am pretty sure the last thing I want to do is go on some stupid fucking boat and be on there for four hours getting sunburned and being extremely uncomfortable"

Finn looks down, he tries not to show that he is sad, but there is a mall pout creeping up onto his face, Santana looks at Finn and sees the pout, because of her fucking hormones she starts to feel bad for her boyfriend, she scoots a bit more closer to Finn and places her hand on his cheek to get him to look at her, she places a soft lingering kiss on his lips "go book the boat baby" what's the worst that could happen right….WRONG!

So there they were in the middle of the lake Santana bored completely out of her mind, and Finn having the time of his life "hey baby, come over here and I will teach you how to cast a line" Santana got up mumbling profanities under her breath about where he could stick the line, she walks over and takes a seat next to him, he passes her the rod and puts some bait on the line for her " ok, so what you have to do is flick the metal thing back but hold on to the line, ok now hold the rod over your shoulder and fling it forward and release the line at the same time" Santana did exactly as Finn told her, she was quite pleased with herself she put the rod in the rod holder and leant back into her chair, Finn placed an arm around her " see baby this isn't so bad, just you and me and the little baby" he rubbed her stomach, then Santana felt a pain in her lower abdomen, and the liquid came out, and she knew she didn't pee herself again, so that must have meant one thing " FINN MY FUCKING WATER BROKE" it was all so rushed, Finn tried to start the engine but it wouldn't start, Santana's contraction's started to get closer and closer together " Finn I can feel the baby's head, I have to start pushing" Finn sprang into action and helped Santana out of her bikini bottoms, he then ripped off his shirt ready to get the baby, Santana started to push screaming in pain, cursing at Finn for making her come out on this boat and for getting her pregnant, an hour later, there it was, there he was, the most beautiful, gorgeous little boy they have ever seen, Finn wrapped the baby into his T-shirt and passed him to Santana, she smiled down at the boy and cooed at him, Finn came up and kissed Santana's forehead and then his son's " we have to figure out a name for him" Santana thought for a moment " I want his middle name to be two names, I want his middle name to be Christopher-Antonio" Finn smiled at the name " and his first name should be Hunter" " I like it, Hunter Christopher-Antonio Hudson" Finn kissed Santana on the lips "let's see if we can get this engine working then get the two of you two the hospital, Finn started up the engine and drove the boat shore and got Santana and the baby to the hospital.

**I might make a sequel send me a review if you think I should make a sequel **


	2. Chapter 2

"Hunter Christopher-Antonio Hudson, get your little butt down here!" Hunter's eyes widened, he didn't know why his mommy was being really mad all of a sudden, but it was really annoying first she will be all happy and lovey dovey with his dad then she will cry into his shoulder then she would get mad leaving his daddy with a few bruises and sleeping on the couch, he had asked Finn and Finn told him that she was PMSING and he thought to himself, what in god's name is PSMING, all he knew was that it was bad, he got up from his bedroom floor where he had been playing with his Dinosaurs that he got from Aunt Quinn and Uncle Puck and ran as fast his 4 year old legs would take him, " hey Mommy" Santana turned around to face her son, she had tears in her eyes " baby, I have to tell you some news okay" he looked at her, and even for a 4 year old he knew what was coming "he's leaving again isn't he" Santana hung her head low and tears streamed down her face, Hunter ran to his mom and hugged her, she couldn't believe how strong he was for just a 4 year old "mommy I will be right back" he ran upstairs and on his way he ran into his father, Finn helped up his son, but Hunter wouldn't have any of it he ripped out of his father's hold "Buddy, I have to go" "no you don't, you hurt mom every time you leave she always eats ice-cream and watches the news, and I sleep with her at night so she doesn't fell alone, she cries herself to sleep every night daddy!" and with that Hunter stormed to his room leaving a shocked Finn in the middle of the hall way, Finn walked into the kitchen and sees Santana crying on the floor, he picks her up bridal style she first fights against it, but soon relaxes into his hold, Finn takes them both to the living room and sits them on the couch, finally she speaks up " there are three reason why I am crying about this" "what are they baby" " no.1 I am scared that you will be hurt or possibly die no.2 Hunter won't have a dad 6 months to a year and no.3 I am pregnant" "when…when did you find out?" " a week ago, and we have been trying so hard for a second child and now that we got one you are going into Iraq" Finn thought for a while but couldn't find a good solution " we have to tell Hunter" Santana sighs " I know"

That night the Hudson's were sitting around the dinner table eating dinner, when Finn clears his throat, he puts an comforting hand on Santana's thigh "so Buddy me and your Mom have to ask you a question" Hunter looks up at his parents " what do you have to ask me daddy" Santana started " well.. How would you feel for a younger brother or sister?" Hunter thought for a minute "would they have to share my toys?" Finn chuckled "you will have to share some stuff Buddy" "yes, but will I have to share my toys?" " no baby you won't have to share your toys the baby will have its own toys" " well I am okay with it, it would be good to have a little brother and sister because you guys are boring" both parents laugh their son Finn ruffles his hair and Santana kisses his head

3 weeks flew by quickly and before they knew it they were seeing Finn off at the airport, Finn nervous about going to war and leaving his pregnant wife and 4 year old son, Hunter was trying to be strong for his mommy, Like his Daddy told him just before they left for the airport while he is away he is the man of the house, and Santana she crying hysterically clutching Finn's arm and a arm tightly around Hunters shoulders, when they enter the airport everyone was their Santana's parents Finn's Parents all the glee club members, Finn was going through all the people when he got down to the end of the line after his mom was his little boy who had to do so much growing up for the past three weeks, he kneels down to his sons level tears welling up in his eyes " you are the man of the house till I get back, don't give your mommy trouble, help her out as much as you can alright buddy, by the end of it Hunter was crying into his daddy's shoulder saying how much he doesn't want him to go Burt picked up his grandson and tried to calm him down, Finn stood up and faced Santana, she lunged at him and broke down, he cried silently with her, he pulled away just a bit and kissed with all of the passion in his body, Santana could tell by that kiss that he was laying all of emotions out for her when they broke apart he whispered in her ear " if I don't come back" " don't you say that!" "if I don't come back, I want you to name the baby if it is a girl Charlie Grace or if it is a boy William Kyle, ok, baby I love you and I love our little boy and unborn child, I will come back to you, if it is the last thing I do, I will be in your arms before you know it, baby please don't cry" Finn whips away the tears that are running down Santana cheeks "if you cry I am going to cry" a voice came over the loud speaker calling them to the plane, Finn gave one last kiss to his wife and son and mother and father and the in-laws before heading over to the plane he turned an waved goodbye with tears in his eyes


End file.
